Telecommunications systems commonly include cables containing bundles of twisted pairs of conductors for transmitting telecommunications signals (e.g., voice only signals, data only signals, and combined/mixed voice and data signals, etc.). In these systems, mating connectors (e.g., 25 pair Telco or Amp connectors) are used to couple the cables to telecommunications equipment for processing. In a twisted pair telephone carrier system servicing residential and/or businesses, the system may include an MDF (Main Distribution Frame), a POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) splitter for separating voice and date signals, and a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multi-Plexer). For most systems, it is desirable to maximize the splitter densities. Other important considerations include scalability, serviceability, reduction of cross-talk, ease of manufacture and cost.